


Young and Beautiful

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [118]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差一个没什么意思的小段子。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Young and Beautiful

Guti以前在更衣室有一面大穿衣镜，每次比赛前都要对着镜子整理半天，衣角有没有塞好，发带有没有绑结实，裤子后面会不会有污渍？

队友已经习惯了他这个样子，一只顶尖的球队的球员多多少少有些奇葩的小习惯，就连Raul都喜欢右脚先踏上草皮呢。

因此没有人打扰他的臭美行为，让他能上下左右前前后后把自己照个够。

等他抬起头来，准备去球员通道的时候，看见Raul正靠在门边，黑色的眼眸静静地望着他。等他走近了，才弯起眼睛笑了，他说：“收拾好了？走吧。”

于是Guti跟着他走向那只白色的队伍，他们白色的队长走到最前端，而他站在最后。像两位最忠诚的守护神，十年如一日的护着伯纳乌的荣光。

Guti尤其爱那个时候的自己，年轻，漂亮，充满活力和勇气。直到那面镜子被拆去，他带着一些遗憾离开了马德里，才觉得自己正在慢慢老去。仿佛被施了魔法，一旦离开了某个地方，就会失去青春一样。他站在家里的镜子前揉着自己的脸颊，连声叹气：“Raul，我好像又多了一条皱纹。”

Raul坐在沙发上看电视，RM-TV上有关Guti带队夺冠的消息铺天盖地，他一边搅着低脂牛奶一边回答：“你再照下去，就要迟到了。”

赶着去训练场“带崽子们”的金发教练这才从房间出来，和Raul交换了一个早安吻，然后穿起西装准备出门。

Raul仍然安静地看着他，看着这个在他生命里奔跑了二十多年的人，从夸张地捂着额头问他“Raul，我是不是长了一颗痘痘”的男孩，到为了一道皱纹发愁的男人。

除了在Guti需要的时候，他很少发表评价，仅仅是微笑着做一个旁观者。

Guti整理好西装，在玄关处晃了晃身子，用眼神询问着Raul的意见。此刻他完全不用穿衣镜，也不用他人的奉承。如果Raul说好，那么他就满心欢喜。

那时Raul等在门边，他从镜子里对上Raul的目光。白色的队长轻轻的点了点头，算是告诉他：没有什么不好的地方了。

而如今他的队长还是认真打量着他，然后郑重点头：“挺好的。”

在这个沉默的旁观者眼中，他的少年不会因为一颗青春痘就失了光彩，而他的爱情同样也不会因为一条皱纹就褪了颜色。在能带走一切的时光面前，总有些东西是永恒的。

Raul回忆起2005年，他受伤最严重的那一次，拖着韧带撕裂的腿一瘸一拐地跑向替补席，Guti在第四官员旁边等着被换上场。他给Guti戴上袖标的时候，那个总喜欢亲吻他脸颊的人没有再进行这个动作，他只是看了Raul一眼，把受伤的队长脸上的冷汗和隐约的痛苦尽收眼底，便知道他这次多半是伤重了，否则始终贯彻“轻伤不下火线”的Raul怎么也不会在球队落后的情况下屈服的。

果不其然，Raul膝盖三处地方受伤，足足休养了三个月。在他连拄拐都勉强、只能躺在床上的那段时间，Guti有事没事就要跑来看望他，给他说着各种球场里和球场外的事，还会给他汇报其他队伍的比分。

“我知道这些，Jose，”Raul无奈地说：“我又不是不看新闻。”

Guti这才闭了嘴，犹犹豫豫好久：“我怕你....心情不好，不愿意看新闻了。”

Raul心底暗自发笑，要真是心情差到不想接收球队的消息，那他跑过来说这些岂不是火上浇油了？向来善于交际的Guti在此时又成了这么笨拙的一个人，担心Raul会不会因为受伤而一蹶不振。

实际上他的担心并不全无道理，偶尔——只是一两个瞬间，Raul会想，如果自己再也恢复不到以前的水平，无法回到首发位置，甚至是无法踢球了，那要怎么办呢？

“还能怎么办，我养你呗。”Guti笑嘻嘻地开玩笑，Raul用尚能动弹的那条腿踹他：“你那点工资，养得起谁？”

“总会有办法的，Raul，”他没有躲开，而是就势拥住这个伤号，轻轻的拍着他的脊背：“很快就会好起来的。”

“要是好不了呢？”

“那我也爱你。”

踢球的Raul，和不踢球的Raul，在他眼里没有什么区别。他爱着横空出世、意气风发的金童，也爱着这个为了他们共同的家园遍体鳞伤的王子。当他一无所有，不知道怎么办的时候，他仍旧爱他如初，直到地久天长。

Raul喝了半杯牛奶，砸了咂嘴，在清晨温柔的阳光下和Guti告别，并嘱咐他下班回家不要忘记再买一箱牛奶。

“后天我要去德国出席一个活动，得在行李箱里备两袋。”

“知道了，你说了好几遍了，”Guti调侃他：“人老了都这么啰嗦？”

在Raul把靠枕砸到自己脸上前，“人老了”也要染金发的教练赶紧关门，溜之大吉。

Guti开着车上班去了，Raul眺望着那逐渐远去的小黑点，自顾自地笑着，他想，虽然他们都年华不在，容颜老去，但他的爱经久不衰。他曾说着：“收拾好了？那就走吧。”于是这一路就走了二十年，走到他们都踢不动球，抢不过任何一个年轻人，站在场边双双成了带崽子的教练。

最后他们并着肩，带着最初的爱意一起走到最神圣的天父面前，虔诚地问：能否与他随行，允他入场。

同他此生挚爱长久地、无畏地走下去。

END


End file.
